A Nightmare
by ShadoLukyan
Summary: Una noche tranquila, pero la pizzería Freddy Fazbear se convierte en la peor pesadilla, extrañas criaturas atacan, los nuevos guardias tendrán que proteger la residencia mientras investigan el porqué de los ataques, ¿Lograran descifrar, o morirá en el intento? ¿Son solo ellos o hay más personas involucradas? (mal summary, soy nuevo).


_**Hola a todos, solo vengo a decir que en esta serie los animatronicos serán humanos un 80%(solo por las orejas) y los personajes junto con los guardias vivirán en la pizzería, también intentare hacerlo de horror.**_

 _ **Los personajes son de Scott, los Oc' están basados en los de ShalyUriel(si no la conocen esta bien), tambien tendra Yaoi y Yuri muy leve.**_

* * *

Bonnie se encontraba limpian una de las mesas, cuando un escalofrió le pasa por toda la espalda, giro ligeramente la cabeza para toparse una sombra que lo miraba, sus ojos eran de negro inexplicable, los cuales perturbaban a Bonnie, cuando estaba por hablas sintió como una presencia se paraba atrás de él y respiraba en su cuello. Estaba por voltear cuando una voz lo llama.

— ¡Bonnie!—Giro su cabeza para toparse con la distintiva cabellera de Foxy, el cual se acercaba con una gran sonrisa, el forzó una sonrisa, lamentablemente Foxy se dio cuenta, por lo tanto, apresuro su paso cuando llego al lado del peli-morado noto como temblaba levemente.

—Hola Foxy, — el nombrado lo miro con preocupación.

— ¿Sucede algo Bonnie?, te noto más nervioso—el nombrado negó.

—Estoy bien, es solo—Pero antes de terminar la frase se arrepintió, —No nada, olvida— él estaba por dirigirse a otra mesa cuando Foxy se lo impide, Bonnie dirige su mirada al peli-rojo.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir?—

—No es nada importante—Intento reanudar su curso pero, nuevamente Foxy se lo impidió, sabía que si no se lo decía, no lo dejaría en paz. —Es solo, que últimamente me siento observado, como si algo me vigilara— eso ocasionó que a Foxy lo invadiera los sentimientos de miedo y ¿celo? No, no podía ser verdad, Bonnie era solo un amigo ¿o No?

Un escalofrió les recorrió esta vez con Foxy, ambos, como si fueran robots miraron el lugar más oscuro de la habitación el cual era a un costado del escenario, notaron esta vez dos sombras que los observaba, estaban por alejarse cuando sienten una respiración en sus nucas, al voltear notaron que eran…los Hermanos Shadow',

—Chicos, no nos den esos sustos—Dijo Bonnie, mientras los Shadow solo se reían.

—Haha~, enserio los asustamos, haha~—Dijo el que se parecía a un conejo. Foxy los miro con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras comenzaba a reírse con ellos.

—Haha~ Buena esa chicos, como hicieron lo de las sombras, y no creen que se pasaron con eso de perseguir a Bonnie solo para su broma— Bonnie se enojó con la idea de que todo fue una broma, pero, después de lo mencionado, ambos hermanos se miraron y de apoco fueron apagando sus risas.

—Ah, hehe A que te refieres con observarlos, es verdad que estábamos detrás de ustedes pero, no hemos estado en otra parte, además de que no haríamos eso— Decía uno de los hermanos que resultó ser el de orejas de oso.

—No jueguen, los acabamos de ver en el escenario—los hermanos Shadow se miraron para después dirigir su mirada donde según los vieron.

—Nop, nosotros estábamos jugando a asustar a los demás, de seguro fue su imaginación, será mejor que descansen— Ambos tomaron esa opción para tranquilizarse, pero Bonnie seguía nervioso. Los hermanos Shadow se alejaron para seguir con su siguiente 'victima'.

—Si quieres, puedo dormir contigo—eso sorprendió tanto a Foxy, como a Bonnie, sus únicos pensamientos eran 'di que no, di que no', a lo que él iba contestar un:

—Si—eso sorprendió a Bonnie, el cual se había decidido a decir un 'no', Ambos se caminaron al cuarto del peli-morado.

Una vez frente a la puerta del cuarto de Bonnie, noto como todo estaba en las penumbras, intento encender la luz pero en cuanto la encendió pudo notar como esta se forzaba por mantenerse encendida, en otras palabras: estaba cortándose por fracciones de segundos.

—Qué raro, normalmente no hace eso—menciono Bonnie, cuando estaban por siquiera tomar algo, chica aparece delante de la entrada, a lo cual ambos se asustan, —Chica no hagas eso, nos asustaste— la nombrada alzo una ceja.

—Que les pasa a ustedes— Pregunto muy confundida.

—Nada importante, ¿Sucede algo?—Ella se queda pensando hasta que recuerda lo que iba a decir.

—Oh si, Freddy quiere que recibamos los nuevos guardias, por lo tanto nos mandó a hablar a todos— Chica noto el foco tintineando—Sera mejor que hablen con los guardias sobre eso— apunto al foco—Bueno, los espero en el salón de fiestas, —la chica se marchó felizmente, por lo tanto los chico se salieron del cuarto para dirigirse al lugar mencionado.

Una vez hay notaron como había dos chicos de al menos de catorce o quince años, uno era de cabellera blanca, junto con unos ojos inexplicablemente grises, con una sonrisa tierna y un semblante amable el cual se notaba muy amigable, estaba vestido con unos tenis grises, pantalones negros, camisa roja con un chaleco blanco abierto.

Pero, su compañero era diferente, el otro tenía un semblante serio, el cual mostraba una mirada fría, la cual causaba una incomodidad inexplicable, su cabello era de un tono negro, sus ojos un tono de negro, aunque su tés era blanca, traía puesto unos pantalones negros, con una camisa azul oscuro, y una polera gris remangada.

Cuando el peli-negro les dirigió su mirada un escalofríos recorrió su espalda, ellos mantuvieron su contacto visual, el chico de cabellera solo suspiro y comenzó a jalar la manga de la camisa del peli-blanco llamando su atención.

—Que sucede —el pelinegro apunto a donde estaban Bonnie y Foxy, el peli-blanco los noto y sonrió, Freddy dirigió su mirada a donde estaban sus amigos.

—Oh, hola chicos, vengan y acérquense, quiero que conozcan a los nuevos guardias— Ambos se acercaron y notaron a Freddy estaba algo nervioso, —Les presente a los nuevos guardias,—Ambos observaron a los guardias,—Él es Lukyan— dijo apuntando al chico de cabellera blanca— Y él es Shado—Ambos notaron como el mencionado asentía —Ellos serán los nuevos guardias.

Ambos hermanos se miraron para ver como habían sellado su destino, esperando que fuera lo correcto.

* * *

 _ **Esto, principalmente es para entretener, no importa si no dejan review, debido a que es para desahogar mis pesadillas, y todo el estrases, aunque eso me ayudaría a actualizar mas seguido, espero que les gustara.**_


End file.
